1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid control valves, and more specifically, to an electrically operable valve assembly for controlling a water supply.
2. Background of the Invention
Water supply valves for household use are generally mechanical valves, although electrically operable sprinkler control valves are common. Electrically operable valves, if used on household water supplies are typically motor driven valves that use rotation to move a gate that shuts off water flow in the same manner as a mechanically operated valve.
Pressure regulators are sometimes installed on the household water supply in areas where the pressure may exceed desirable operating levels for household appliances and other fixtures. Sprinkler systems also have pressure ratings that may be exceeded if the household water supply pressure rises too high due to external conditions at a city water distribution grid, for example.
A pressure regulator requires in-line installation space and additional assembly time when used with a valve. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electrically operable valve and a pressure regulator that do not require additional assembly time and in-line space.
The above objective of providing an electrically operable valve and a pressure regulator that do not require additional in-line space and assembly time is achieved in an electrically operable valve assembly having an integral pressure regulator. The valve and regulator are incorporated within one housing, and the pressure regulating mechanism may form part of the valve closure mechanism. A flow meter may also be integrated within the housing as well as a manual cutoff mechanism, providing multiple functions within one compact housing.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.